pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Blowin' in the Mind
Blowin' in the Mind is the image song of Wakana Morizono. It debuted in Episode 12 during the Dreaming Session. Lyrics Rōmaji= Majime to fumajime nara Maji majime dakedo Ataru no mo hakke nara hazure mo hakke yoi yoi Toramikemi~ ni kuro nyan nya... Anata no na wa motsu yo Demo itsumademo nora neko wa kimagure ohenji Asu wa doko e ikou ka? Manikyua taoshi tōzai nanboku Raburī to kūru nara dochira mo konomi sa Nanika ni shibararetara ato tsuichau janyai Tekitō hanauta uta rūru wa ryūdō Ataru no mo hakke nara hazure mo hakke yoi yoi Acchi muite hoho hoi hoi Susume~! Tomare~! Unmakase nanka janai Kirameki hiki yoseru kyūinryoku kitaeta mon Tama ni wa ganbaru Kimi wo suki ka kirai ka? Panpusu kette urahara omote Yaru ki ga nae nae~ nara nae kara uetai Tobikiri sodatsu yo nyonyo otanoshimi nano sa Chanto ka dame dame ka wa hodo hodo mo ī ne Ataru no mo hakke nara hazure mo hakke yoi yoi Acchi muite hoho hoi hoi Tomare~! Susume~! Jiyū ni shite ī tte no wa Muchakucha suru njanakute Yuzurenai koto gachi de shiro tte koto Seikō dai seikō yori dai dai dai dai seikō! Ataru no mo hakke nara hazure mo hakke yoi yoi Acchi muite hoho hoi hoi Susume~! Hashire~! |-| Kanji= 真面目と不真面目なら マジ真面目 だけど アタルのも八卦ならハズレも八卦よいよい トラミケミ～にクロにゃんにゃ… 数多の名を持つよ でもいつでも野良猫は気まぐれお返事 明日はどこへ行こうか? マニキュア倒し東西南北 ラブリーとクールなら どちらも好みさ なにかに縛られたら アトついちゃうじゃにゃい テキトーはなうたうた ルールは流動 アタルのも八卦ならハズレも八卦よいよい あっちむいてほほほいほい すすめ～! とまれ～! 運任せなんかじゃない キラメキ引き寄せる吸引力鍛えたもん たまには頑張る 君を好きか嫌いか? パンプス蹴って裏はら表\ やる気が萎え萎え～なら 苗から植えたい とびきり育つよにょにょ お楽しみなのさ ちゃんとかダメダメかは ほどほどもいいね アタルのも八卦ならハズレも八卦よいよい あっちむいてほほほいほい とまれ～! すすめ～! 自由にしていいってのは ムチャクチャするんじゃなくて 譲れないことガチでしろってこと 成功大成功より大大大大成功! アタルのも八卦ならハズレも八卦よいよい あっちむいてほほほいほい すすめ～! はしれ～! |-| English= If you're both serious and not serious Then you're seriously serious, but If correct fortune-telling is hit-and-miss, then innocent fortune-telling is too, yes yes! Tabby and black cats, meow! There are lots of kinds But the stray cat always gives a vague answer Where should we go tomorrow? Going for a manicure east, west, bother, and south If there's both lovely and cool, they're both my favorite! If you get chained by something, you'll just get left behind, meow! An adequate humming song's rules are to go with the flow If correct fortune-telling is hit-and-miss, then incorrect fortune telling is too, yes yes! Love over that way, look look! Move ahead~! Stop~! I'm not leaving it to fate After all, I've trained my attraction power that draws in sparkles I do my best sometimes Do I love you or hate you? I kick with my pumps, opposite and front. Determination is a seed seed~ if it is, i want to start it from a seed It'll bloom superior, meow meow! I'm looking forward to it It's OK to leave "proper" and "no good" to the side sometimes, right? If correct fortune-telling is hit-and-miss, then incorrect fortune-telling is too, yes yes! Look over that way, look look! Stop~! Move ahead~! Being free Isn't being reckless, It means that you do things you can't give up seriously! Rather than a success or a great success, get a great great great great success! If correct fortune-telling is a hit-and-miss, then incorrect fortune-telling is too, yes yes! Look over that way, lo-lo-look look! Move ahead! Run ahead~! Screenshots *Fly! Feathers of Courage WAKANAmysong.png WAKANAmysong2.png WAKANAmysong3.png WAKANAmysong4.png WAKANAmysong5.png WAKANAmysong6.png WAKANAmysong7.png WAKANAmysong8.png WAKANAmysong9.png WAKANAmysong10.png WAKANAmysong11.png WAKANAmysong12.png WAKANAmysong13.png WAKANAmysong14.png WAKANAmysong15.png WAKANAmysong16.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Prism Girl Songs Category:Songs